


Artwork: The Clouds We Met Under

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Big Bang, A3! Big Bang 2020, A3! Big Bang 2021, Art, Big Bang Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Artwork for:The idea of soulmate marks has kept Homare mesmerized since the first day he learned about them, with their seemingly faint lines preluding to something much more riveting, and the connection that two people share by a red string of fate.But when that red string connects to someone he finds oh so beloved (too much so), he finds himself reaching for sharpened shears instead of his treasured feathered quill.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 29
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Artwork: The Clouds We Met Under

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Clouds We Met Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853075) by Anonymous. 




End file.
